medicwikiaorg-20200215-history
Main Page
This wiki is a collaboratively edited information resource focused on medical issues, treatment protocols, ethical standards, and historical information of use to street medics. If you have any questions that aren't answered by following the links or using the search box, Ask a streetmedic. Contents The medic mini wiki currently contains articles in the following categories: #Health and safety #Treatment protocols #Medical issues #Injury aftercare #Roles and ethics #Medic space #Historical events #Articles requested for translation #How To Organize A Street Medic Training ---- Create new article To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Be sure to type at the top of your new page page before you save it. preload=Template:Medicreminder width=25 This site is actively moderated by Gobblehook. Current events Feel free to add upcoming events of interest to street medics in your area in this section. Opportunities to Medic ''Southeast'' August 27 - 30 : RNC in Tampa, FL September 4-6: DNC in Charlotte, NC Opportunities to Learn ''Southeast'' July 6-8th: A 20hr Street Medic Training will be offered in Nashville, TN. Find the registration form here. Visit http://tinyurl.com/7pvoo2t for more details, or contact ali@alesandra.net with questions. July 20-22: 20hr Street Medic training in Asheville, NC. here http://tinyurl.com/bqooj6x. Contact katuahmedics4u@riseup.net for more info. August _____: Leah Wolfe is coming to Atlanta, GA teach Disaster Relief Herbalism for the Georgia Herbalist Guild. Go to www.georgiaherbalistsguild.org (Go to the calendar to see full description and prices once it is posted). --- Featured article The featured article is a historical look at street medic coverage of an important action in our history: *2000-11-16 Trans-Atlantic Business Dialogue (n16) protest activity - OH |- valign="top" width="100% | colspan="2" style="padding: .3em .7em .4em; border: 1px solid #F6BBFF; background-color: #FFF5FE" | What is a street medic? . Cincinnati 2000.]] Street medics, or action medics, are volunteers with varying degrees of medical training who attend protests and demonstrations to provide medical care such as first aid. Unlike emergency medical technicians, who work for state-sponsored institutions, street medics operate as civilians, and are not protected from arrest. Street medic organizations also run low-income herbal health clinics, wellness clinics for migrant workers, and temporary family practice clinics to support people who are organizing for self-defense or advocating for their rights. A group of street medics founded the first health clinic to open in New Orleans after Hurricane Katrina. read more... More about street medics * Street medics in the news recently * List of street medic organizations * How To Organize A Street Medic Training Join the Action-Medical listserv To join the listserv where street medics post events, calls for action, and discuss protocol go the following webpage and click on "Join this Group" http://groups.yahoo.com/group/action-medical What can you do to help? *Create an account *Create a User Page *Be bold: add new content to the Medic mini wiki * Want to screen print some patches? |} References Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools Category:Schools